Incobo
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Un íncobo es un demonio, sin embargo, este no es uno común y corriente, pues el pecado o al que se dedica y la forma en que lo ejecuta es infalible y placentero.


**ÍNCUBO**

_En el roce, en el contacto_

_En la inefable caricia_

_Que desemboca en el acto,_

_Hay un misterioso pacto_

_Del espasmo delirante_

_En que un cielo alucinante_

_Y un infierno de agonía_

_Se funden cuando eres mía_

_Y soy tuyo en un instante._

**Xavier Villaurrutia **

¿Qué es lo que hace una señorita, una niña buena y bien educada en sus noches solitarias? Duerme, duerme un sueño tranquilo sin sueños, duerme profundamente sobre su cama de princesa: sábanas de seda, dosel con cortinas de organdí bordado, encaje o lino, que deben ir cerradas. Donde nadie más que la claridad del sol matutino pueda transgredir, pueda entrar a la habitación, pueda llegar hasta la joven y tocar, deslizar sus rayos, acariciar lo jamás tocado, lo nunca hallando…lo no merecido por nadie aún.

Entonces, ¿qué hará la princesa esta noche? Peinando su rubio y largo cabello, se teje una trenza después de haberse puesto el camisón y quitado las gafas, rezará sus oraciones a Dios, para que en la mañana la deje despertar con bien y pueda llevar a cabo sus numerosas tareas, que van desde las clases en el muy austero y mediatizado colegio de señoritas, hasta el trabajo rutinario de escritorio y exterminio que ya se ha convertido en parte de su vida. También pedirá por los suyos, bueno, lo poco que de posesiones morales le quedan: -…Y te pido, que cuides mucho de Walter, de su majestad la reina…En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo, amén.

Su vida no le pertenece; eso ya lo sabe, ella es un ser humano de estado y tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias, las cuales ella nunca pidió. Su vida no es de ella, aunque tan sólo acaba de cumplir dieciocho años. Cuando se mira al espejo y descubre ante sí a una bella chica, en cuerpo ¡casi una mujer! Sabe que su amor, su corazón nunca entregado, debe esperar. Debe ser acallado en su propio pecho por ella misma para que no vaya a despertar antes de tiempo: "es que yo no me puedo enamorar".

Mira una vez más la fina y estilizada silueta detrás de su camisón; su rostro angelino y lozano; su cabello brillante y sedoso. Desliza las manos por la cintura untándose la prenda al cuerpo y ver sus formas de mujer que la adolescencia ya le ha dado; sonríe complacida mientras se mira en muchos ángulos, pues su vanidad natural se regocija ante lo que ve, ante lo que toca. Cierra los ojos y se abraza a sí misma. Algo, alguien parece invadir sus pensamientos. El rostro sensual de su esclavo aparece, aparece en su mente trayendo incluso su aroma, su presencia evocada, tan nítida que ella se estremece, cada fibra de su ser y su corazón parece enloquecer en su pecho pues allí está él; ese monstruo insano; ese hombre apuesto; ese caballero exquisito; ese cortesano conspicuo de modales refinados y sonrisa ladina que por fortuna o desgracia ha pasado a ser de su propiedad.

El eco grave de su voz resuena en su alma y en un instante es realmente ella misma, tan esa así que se permite sentir un deseo por ese varón delicioso que siempre tiene a su lado, que vive bajo su techo, que la protege, que le ha jurado lealtad y cuya mirada parece traspasarla. Él, que le ha dicho, "te daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que me pidieras", y que le luego se aleja sonriéndole con la experta coquetería infalible de quien se ufana por su belleza física, por saberse un ser terriblemente concupiscente.

"¡Dios, no!" Entonces la muchacha vuelve en sí, sale del trance, se arrepiente y reprocha a sí misma el haber llegado tan lejos y atreverse acaso, a pensar en el vampiro y desearlo como un hombre de dormitorio.

"Pero el nunca lo sabrá… Nunca sabrá lo que pienso de él", se dice a sí misma, por que la próxima vez que lo vea, lo hará con sumo desdén, le golpeará con la voz y le maltratará moralmente. Para que no haya lugar a dudas, para que no vaya a sospechar nada, "¡No, no, jamás o podría estar perdida!"… "¡Haz lo que digo y basta!... ¡Esa es mi orden!... ¡Busca y destruye! Tú… ¡sirviente! ¡Tú, esclavo! ¡Tú que no eres nadie! Absolutamente nadie, ni nada para mí, sólo un arma de destrucción que yo manejo".

Rabiando, culpándose y casi bufando, la joven doncella se dirige a su cama entrando a la tibieza de los edredones. Suspira lenta y profundamente; se recuesta de lado, luego del otro, intenta dormir, intenta conciliar el sueño… ¡pero nada! Al parecer las sensaciones y sentimientos le espantaron el sueño. Después de unos minutos de intentarlo y no obtener buenos resultados, decide quedarse quieta mirando hacia arriba, hasta que poco a poco, después de un cuarto de hora, la modorra va nublando su conciencia. Pasan algunos minutos más en los que ella divaga entre el sueño y la vigilia. Justo antes de que pierda el conocimiento, siente un frío polar colarse por su balcón y se hace un ovillo para combatirle, mientras cierra los ojos.

El viento no cesa, escucha golpear las ramas de los árboles contra su ventana. Trata de no hacer caso, pero el frío que continúa entrando por el balcón abierto, está segura, no la dejará dormir. Mal humorada se incorpora, con las luces de una tormenta que se aproxima, de los rayos que azotan el cielo y proyectan luz en todas direcciones, apunto de poner un pie en el suelo, el terrible golpe de sonido que un trueno furioso asesta, la hace, inevitablemente, sobresaltarse.

"La tormenta ya está aquí", piensa, y descalza se aproxima hasta el balcón para cerrar las hojas de la puerta y que el frío no pueda penetrar más. En el camino, le hecha un vistazo a la carátula brillante en el reloj de buró: era ya la una de la madrugada.

Con pasos lentos y cansados, la joven suspira hasta que alcanza su objetivo, pero antes de cerrar, se queda un momento admirando el tremendo y arrebatado espectáculo de la naturaleza: los árboles enloqueciendo ante la fuerza del viento lunático que los hace remolinearse y sacudirse de un lado para el otro, que entra por la ventana como intruso y hace que la piel se le enchine y que por consecuencia sus pechos luzcan despiertos, haciéndose evidente su turgencia a través de la sutil tela del camisón.

A lo lejos, viniendo como en manada los ases serpentinos saciados de electricidad, danzan sensuales cadencias en el cielo, caen y resplandecen todo a su paso, volviendo día la noche profunda de estrellas vedadas por una parvada de nubes oscuras y violentas, hirvientes, a punto de dejar caer sobre la tierra todo su contenido, y luego, la proclama estremecedora que llegando tarde, alcanzan a sus predecesores con un anuncio ensordecedor.

¡Una dentellada de electricidad más! El trueno enseguida llega y todos los alrededores se convierten en una bóveda oscura, pues la energía que enciende el alumbrado de la casa y las calles, se apaga sin previo aviso. Después de unos alaridos más, las gotas gruesas y tupidas se escuchan caer parejas y uniformes sobre la tierra, los techos, los cristales.

Ella retrocede y cierra al fin las puertas; les pasa la aldaba dorada de modo que no vayan a abrirse. "¡Maldición! Se tenía que cortar la electricidad, sólo espero que mañana haya regresado". Sin más guía en la oscuridad que la luz de los relámpagos y su conocimiento total de la habitación, decide retornar al lecho.

Iba muy calma y cuidadosa de no golpearse contra nada, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, un sonido ajeno, como chasquidos de pasos. Sobresaltada, se lleva las manos al pecho, pues en la penumbra no es capaz de distinguir nada, lo que le produce aún más miedo. ¡Otro relámpago! En los breves momentos de iluminación mira en muchas direcciones pero no descubre algo. Decide que ese sonido fue obra de su imaginación y suspira burlándose de su propio temor de niña pequeña, da la media vuelta y se siente chocar contra alguien, alguien fuerte como roble, el dueño de un pecho firme y masculino, cubierto con ropa mojada y goteante.

Ella alza la mirada y con la ayuda de un relámpago más, descubre a unos centímetros de ella, el rostro de su vampiro. Retrocede estupefacta y rabiosa, trata de gritar pero él tapa su boca con la mano.

-Silencio ama, haga silencio que no he venido a hacerle daño, ninguno en absoluto.

Dice al tiempo de pasar el brazo libre por la cintura de ella, deja de taparle la boca y ahora le rodea los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. La doncella se sorprende de que no este gritando para que venga su fiel mayordomo a rescatarla, siente los brazos de él y sus ojos carmesí admirándola.

-¡Déjame, suéltame!- reacciona al fin, tratando de zafarse, pero ella y sus fuerzas, que en comparación son minúsculas, saben que ese intentó es vano- ¡Suéltame o grito!

-Nada te lo impide, hazlo si quieres.- ofrece él con una sonrisa retadora, pero sólo se queda callada- ¿por qué no estas pidiendo ayuda, ama? ¿Por qué no llamas a alguien para que me eche? ¿Por qué no me echas tú misma?

Esa pregunta encierra todo el secreto, "¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué?!" Y nuevamente se queda sin palabras, tratando de escapar sin resultados. Ella puede ver su sonrisa en medio de la luz de los relámpagos afuera desatados: la mira un poco más y comienza a acercar sus labios hasta que por fin, la joven los saborea en los suyos, en ese beso de pasión que no había sentido jamás, con esas manos largas y fuertes que la aprisionan de la cintura, que la tocan moviendo cada falange. Decide cerrar los ojos mientras que el vampiro comienza a acariciar sus mejillas, sus oídos, su cuello…llevando los dedos hasta la nuca y hundirlos en medio de los sedosos cabellos, lo cual hace a la inexperta muchacha estremecerse. Sin decir, sin esperar más, el vampiro aparta sus labios. Con su mano en la nuca la contempla y le sonríe, pero ya no lascivamente, sino con amor. Comienza a besarla otra vez, suavemente hasta posar sus labios en el cuello y ella salta por el miedo y el placer que comienza a invadirla cuando resbala su lengua, besa y vuelve a lamer, mientras que su mano acaricia la fina espalda y ella se arquea de puro placer. De entre su boca temblorosa alcanza a decir:

-No por favor, no Alucard, detente te lo ruego, no- decía tratando de apartarlo de sí, insistiendo en esa lucha desigual e inútil.

-No me digas que no, que tu boca no pronuncie esa palabra mientras que tu mente este gritando el antónimo, no lo digas si tu cuerpo se revela contra lo que dices..-pues en la piel crispada de ella, no podía haber engaño para un amante experto como era él.

-Por favor, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?- le pregunta de pronto, mirándola fijamente, sin dejar de acariciarla- ¿Por qué estas rogando? Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Eh? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La vuelve a besar y esta vez el beso asciende, se transforma y se hace cada vez más apasionado y ansioso, en un _crecendo _casi sinfónico que se acompasa con las respiraciones rápidas y sofocadas de ambos, con acordes de la naturaleza furiosa que golpea la tierra detrás de las ventanas cerradas.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?!" De repente se pregunta la doncella, sintiéndose separada de sí misma; como si razón, alma, cuerpo y sensaciones, estuviesen riñendo sin llegar a un acuerdo.

Con pasos lentos, el nosferatu la guía poco a poco, hasta que ella da contra el filo de la cama en sus pantorrillas y cae sentada sobre la colcha de fino damasco. Con los ojos llenos de angustia, ve como él se hinca en el piso, frente a ella. le sonríe una vez más y se lleva las manos a la corbata para empezar a deshacerla. La muchacha observa aquello y siente como si la sacudieran con un choque de calor que nacía en su corazón y bajaba a sus entrañas para terminar, semejante en intensidad a los rayos de la tormenta, en trayectoria rectilínea, de golpe en su pubis.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta apenas disimulando su estado febril.

-Ama- responde él con una expresión de simpleza, como si todo fuera en verdad tan lógico- está ropa está mojada, ¡desde luego que me la tengo que quitar! ¿No te parece?

Al escucharlo ya no puede más, mientras él se quita el saco y comienza desabotonar la camisa, ella tiene que volver el rostro para no verlo, pues su pudor virginal es demasiado. Sin embargo él, con la camisa desabrochada y pegada a la piel, se acerca y con la mano vira de nuevo el rostro para que lo mire. Ahora de rodillas sobre la cama, conteniendo en sus piernas las de ella, continúa despojándose de sus prendas: ella puedo ver, con la claridad de un relámpago, como la tela de la camisa se despega de la piel mojada, succionándola leve y sutilmente. Aspira una agradable fragancia masculina, evaporada por el calor de habitación, a través del agua empapando el cuerpo.

La joven siente que su corazón va escapársele del pecho, que va saltar asustado y rebosante delatándola por completo, gritando a los cuatro vientos que de casta a pasado a sensual en un santiamén; al ver ante sí la estilizada, bien formada, atlética y sensual figura del vampiro que ahora está de rodillas frente a ella, sobre su misma cama; con el magnifico torso desnudo, en cuyos hombros escurren gotas de agua desprendiéndose de sus negros cabellos. Él decide ir en busca de su boca otra vez y posar sobre ellos otro beso, esta vez corto; un beso y una sonrisa, un beso y una sonrisa mientras que baja el camisón poco a poco ocupándose primero de los tirantes.

Cuando la doncella siente la mano de su siervo posarse sobre la tela, detiene sus dedos y con la cabeza y la mirada le implora que no, pero él hace caso omiso halando hacia abajo y de paso, colocar de súbito y sin miramientos, la mano sobre el pecho de ella: de nuevo se estremece, de nuevo respinga un poco y no puede evitar sentir sus mejillas al rojo vivo. El vampiro hala el otro tirante, lo baja hasta dejar el pecho al descubierto y posa sus manos, ella arquea la espalda, aprieta los labios con los dientes, mientras que instintivamente frota sus muslos, uno contra el otro y siente una sustancia patinosa humedeciéndola, que se aviva cuando siente algo más que manos en sus senos.

Y después, todo comienza a hacerse osado, cada vez más descarado: cuando él, cínicamente dice:

-Creo que la cremallera se atoró, ¿podrías ayudarme?- tomando una de sus delgadas manos, las conduce hasta el cierre de los pantalones mojados y adheridos a él. Su mano larga, guía la de ella: ambas bajan y abren esos pantalones que están a punto de caer por las firmes caderas de su dueño.

La muchacha cierra los ojos y traga saliva, siente como sus dedos rozan el contorno de unos muslos masculinos, firmes como rocas (tocando la mojada ropa interior, adherida). Con pudor trata de halar nuevamente su camisón, para cubrir su pecho allanado, pero apenas tapa el escote, que el vampiro toma sus manos, tratando de sujetarlas contra la cama. De súbito, ella logra un escape y se va gateando, pero él alcanza a tomarla por las pantorrillas y a halarla como si fuera un juguete.

-No, no te iras ahora.

-Déjame ir… ¡déjame ir!

-Si lo hago, ten por seguro que en breve lo lamentaremos mucho.

Para que no diga más nada, sella su boca con un beso, un beso que abre bocas, acaricia labios con la punta de las lenguas, muerde, frota y goza pleno, ferviente, impúdico. Ella siente ese cuerpo mojado tendérsele encima; siente dos manos bajando por sus muslos, siente como van subiendo, como escalan por su piel despierta, por sus músculos tensos y calientes hasta que se posan sobre su abdomen; un dedo índice juega en la circunferencia de su ombligo, ella se lleva las manos a la boca. Siente como su camisón es levantado, como el dedo índice baja en línea recta hasta debajo de tela de sus pantaletas (se muerde los nudillos para no gritar, o gemir o emitir sonido alguno con su voz). Afuera la tormenta no cesa, eso da una pauta para esconder sus respiraciones apuradas.

En un santiamén, sin saber como, esos mismos dedos ya se pasean por debajo del algodón de su prenda. Él sonríe cuando siente en su mano la prueba de una total excitación; la doncella está gozando como jamás creyó, sintiendo esas falanges hábiles y afanosas resbalando por su más escondido, inexpugnable y recóndito secreto; moviéndose de una forma que delata a un experto que sabe de memoria cada centímetro de la anatomía femenina. Ella mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, muerde le tela de su camisón, revuelve sus rubios cabellos en la almohada; no puede creer que eso este pasando. Pero nada comparado cuando el amante fortuito, se decide a quitar esa pantaleta humedecida. Siente el resorte de la prenda bajando por sus muslos, se incorpora asustada sobre sus codos, pero no puede evitar que aquella ropa caiga al suelo y que inmediatamente después, su camisón sea completamente halado, sacado desde sus piernas y arrojado también. Con incredulidad mira su propia desnudez que ahora comparte con la de un hombre, en su propia habitación, en su propia cama hasta entonces inmaculada. Pero es cierto. En ese momento, ante él, ella contempla el total y pleno espectáculo del desabrigo en ambos; observa las dadivas y bondades que la naturaleza ofreció y generosa regaló en dos cuerpos de sexos contrarios. Ella se extasía al contemplarse y enmudece asombrada ante la formidable desnudez de él. Piensa que si hubiese sido mujer con más experiencia, no habría disminuido su azoro, su deseo y su ansiedad por apoderarse y ser apoderada por el dueño de esa anatomía sobrecogedora.

Él tampoco podía dejar de admirarla, ni abstenerse a deslizar una mano por todo el cuerpo; desde sus labios hasta sus pies; gozando de la proporción perfecta de los senos firmes, de las crestas de las costillas cóncavas sobre la suave, bronceada y aromática piel; la cintura estrecha, el abdomen liso, plano; el sexo caliente cubierto en un bello áureo, las caderas redondas (discretas pero a la vez generosas); los muslos tibios y sensibles; las pantorrillas torneadas. Bajo las caricias, viéndola retorcerse, él se pregunta que tan talentosa resultaría la doncella para las artes del amor y se prepara para averiguarlo en seguida.

Se confunden en un abrazo sensual, erótico, sin límites, ni censuras. En la estreches de ambas carnes, sus caricias los abastecen hasta la máxima saciedad, confunden ambos cuerpos en la voluptuosidad y el ardor de lo por mucho tiempo anhelado; de la cúspide próxima a ser conquistada. En un momento donde se pierde toda petulancia, vanidad o poder mundano… ¡nada de eso! Por que no son ama y esclavo, gran dama y sirviente…para fines concretos de la naturaleza, sólo son hombre y mujer buscándose, y no hacían falta más explicaciones.

Sobre ella, él va buscando un objetivo: besos, caricias, respiraciones, agitación, calor, frío, truenos, relámpagos, tormenta, lluvia. Nada lo distrae de su afán.

-¡Qué hermosa eres mi ama! ¡Me gustas tanto!- alcanza a escuchar la joven en su oído.

Mientras se resiste sólo un poco, consternada por el miedo ante lo desconocido, cierra, abre los ojos, distingue claridad y oscuridad; vuelve a aspirar la fragancia de él y la caricia de su cuerpo. En un momento nada, pero ya no hubo remedio; consiguiendo romper el vértice de un par de rodillas asustadas, ella lo siente entrar despacio. Lo sabe, lo hace con delicadeza, considera la inexperiencia de su compañera, y aunque considerado; allana, irrumpe, resquebraja,

Ella musita un quejidillo de dolor al instante de ser poseída, luego se siente sujetada por ambas piernas y se aferra a la carne de la hercúlea espalda, como si fuera a caer de un precipicio, hunde las garras con fuerza haciendo brotar gotas de sangre. Lo ve a él alzando la mirada, alongando el cuello, cerrando los ojos mientras que mece, vibra y se mueve tratando de proporcionar y proporcionarse más placer, pero la joven, pequeña y casi indefensa, sólo alcanza a chapalear como un pececito fuera del agua antes de desear por más y por menos, y de dar gracias por estar viva en medio de los brazos de su sirviente. Él, ante tanta plenitud, no puede menos que olvidarse de su blasfemia eterna, para agradecer al Creador, el instante divino de conceder a su creación la capacidad de tales sensaciones y al mismo tiempo, agradecer al Diablo (y a toda la corte infernal) por la invención del maravilloso pecado llamado lujuria. En ese momento, en el conocimiento del caballero se borra todo idioma ajeno aprendido, y comienza a musitar palabras en su lengua materna. La rubia se conturba al no entender a su poseedor, pero decide que tal vez no quiere descifrar palabras que puedan ser jerigonza rumana.

Y con el ritmo, los besos esparcidos, las caricias desinhibías (muslos, cinturas, vientres, nalgas y pechos bien explorados por dos pares de manos ansiosas, ni remotamente dispuestas a darse tregua), él se incorpora aún en ella, con premura la hala por los brazos y la sienta a horcajadas sobre sí mismo, la abraza con intensidad; rodea su fina y delgada espalda desnuda, una mano en medio de los omóplatos, la otra en la circunferencia de la cintura. Mientras la acaricia, ella posa los brazos sobre el cuello de él y las desliza hasta que sus dedos se enredan en la oscuridad de la melena aún mojada. En ese sensual abrazo, sienten sus pieles suaves, una contra la otra. Ella, el pecho ancho y plano, los músculos abdominales llenos de firmeza, los hombros anchos.

Él, en la minuciosa auscultación que tacto y gusto hacen sobre el par de atributos femeninos, en medio de la fiebre producida por el inenarrable placer, en otro cambio de postura más, en un suspiro ahogado alcanza a confesar al oído:-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Ella, perdida en el trance que el calor ascendente y descendente, de la sensación de las caricias , no puede ni contestar, sólo tiembla y en medio del delirio apenas puede pensar: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¡¿qué hago ahora mismo?!" No deja de preguntarse a sí misma, pero es demasiado tarde. Alzando el cuello cual largo es, con los muslos apoyados en los de su acompañante, deja que la explore (y lo explora) y mece su pubis, hasta que el camino a la meta se hace cada vez más visible.

Sintieron calor proveniente desde dentro de ellos mismos; el vampiro sonríe, pues la calidez propia era algo alejado de la naturaleza maldecida de su cuerpo y lo gratificaba más que a cualquier otro hombre. Cuando al cabo de unos dichosos instantes, ambos logran al fin, el instante fortuito de la redención y la condena; experimentar el renacer y el morir, el encenderse y apagarse; el placer supremo y el tormento inclemente; todo, nada; supremacía perfecta y divinidad verdadera e indubitable, aglutinado en un pasaje en que ambos, hubieran aceptado el castigo eterno, con tal de no desistir, perdidos en un brevísimo estado de inconsciencia, ese lapso de escasos segundos que sabía a eternidad; gemidos apenas disimulados, un tensor de ambos cuerpos. Vencido por la sublime sensación, él se deja caer de espaldas a la cama. Ella se posa, por inercia, encima, sintiendo una explosión en sus adentros. Pasa un breve tiempo, en el que relajan al fin los músculos y quedan tendidos uno sobre otro, con la respiración apurada, suspirando y mutuamente vencidos, la joven se da la vuelta, su piel toca la textura de las revueltas sabanas de algodón egipcio. Sólo hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que la ferocidad de la tormenta ha pasado y en su lugar escucha el remanso de una llovizna suave, resbaladiza y quieta, transitar por los cristales de las ventanas. Tendida boca abajo abre los ojos y fija su mirada en el paisaje oscuro que ya no le dice absolutamente nada a su aturdida mente.

Él vampiro extraña el calor de su dama, se voltea buscándola, la halla de espadas a él y abraza su cintura. La muchacha hasta entonces comienza a experimentar un estado de conciencia recriminante, con apuro intenta decirle algo a su amante, con angustia entiende lo que ha hecho.

-Alucard… ¡Alucard yo!

-No…Integra, no te preocupes de nada- le contesta, entreabriendo los ojos y sonriendo-todo va a estar bien.

Sin decir más, cara a cara con ella, el vampiro cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el delgado hombro y ella lo consiente por que el sueño comienza a vencerla. Sólo los sonidos de la noche de grillos recuperados del aguacero, de goteras y cornisas que escupen chorros de lluvia acumulada hacia el cemento y la hierba, es lo que acompaña esa madrugada de oscuridad y calma absoluta. Entre susurros nocturnos y lejanos ladridos de perros desconocidos, en la tibieza evaporante de su habitación y el aroma a humedad nueva, que los pisos y la tierra seca del jardín despiden, alentados por la primera lluvia de la temporada, involuntariamente cierra los ojos, en la inercia, la cadencia del sopor y de un par de manos fuertes que la envuelven de hombro a hombro, pierde al fin la conciencia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Abre los ojos, alguien está llamando a la puerta"…

-Señorita, señorita buenos días… ¿ya se ha despertado?

Al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo, la joven se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte, con los ojos abiertos y la respiración asustada., todavía con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, frescos en su mente, desubicada miró en todas direcciones, como para comprobar que estaba en su habitación.

-Señorita, ¡levántese, ya va tarde a la escuela! Voy a pasar…

Al escuchar esas palabras, con apuro lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir:-¡No, no Walter, no entres!

Pero el mayordomo ya aparecía en el umbral de la puerta mirándola preocupado y desconcertado, al tiempo en que ella se echaba los edredones sobre sí, para ocultarse.

-Pero señorita, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Se siente usted bien?

Al notar que su ama sólo temblaba dentro de la colcha, el mayordomo sonrió: -Ah, ¿no me diga que ha tenido una pesadilla? No se preocupe, todo está en orden, mire, ¡el sol ya salió!

Y abrió las cortinas de las ventanas para dar paso a la claridad irradiante de la aurora recién llegada, de esa mañana nueva con sus plantas mojadas de hojas lucientes y el canto matinal de las aves. Sólo hasta entonces, a la chica se le ocurrió observar su cuerpo y comprobar que tenía perfectamente puesto el camisón, incluso sin arrugas, como si no se hubiese movido demasiado al dormir. Aún sin salir de su escondite, se levanto la prenda para observarse: sorprendida vio la blanca prenda intima en su lugar, la haló y observó con cuidado su intimidad, como buscando alguna huella delatadora.

-Vamos milady, ¡mire que mañana tan hermosa!

Entonces, al fin se animó a asomar la cara, cuando el mayordomo recorría las suaves cortinas del dosel.

-Entonces, ¿irá a la escuela?- le preguntó con una sonrisa tierna- aún puede llegar a sus demás clases, no fue su culpa quedarse dormida, después de todo la tormenta de anoche cortó la electricidad y por ende, su despertador no funcionó…no se a que horas habrá regresado (observó la cara sorprendida y confusa de la dama), ¿no escuchó la tormenta, señorita?

-Pues, la verdad es que no…la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, estudié hasta tarde y me acosté para dormir como un roble- decía sin pausas, tratando de sonreír, nerviosa.

El viejo sirviente miró el estado del lecho:-Cierto, ni siquiera ha removido la ropa de cama.

-Bueno, yo…si me disculpas Walter- dijo ella con premura, levantándose de la cama, jorobada y encogida de hombros y casi corriendo al baño- tengo que darme una ducha, Walter…

El mayordomo la miró, un poco extrañado se retiró avisándole que cuando bajara, le tendría listo el desayuno.

En la privacidad del baño, antes de entrar a la ducha abierta, la joven se observó completamente desnuda frente al espejo, buscando con premura e insistencia señales de su noche de pasión; marcas de labios, de caricias…dominando su propio pudor se inspeccionó y verificó que no tenía señal alguna de corrupción; que continuaba intacta e inmaculada; la comprobación de que su encuentro sólo fue un mórbido sueño, la hizo padecer una vergüenza jamás experimentada y entre dientes maldijo al vampiro por su nombre.

Horas después, cuando al punto de la oscuridad, el oscuro caballero entró a su despacho para saludarla, apenas pudo verlo a la cara, pues un enrojecimiento pudibundo de sus mejillas sucedió a la llegada de ese protomacho instigador de su vergonzoso episodio onírico, de ese íncubo malvado que la había hecho retozar maravillosamente junto a él. Al ver que su ama no le contestaría el saludo, el vampiro desistió, le dio la espalda y se fue, pero lo que, con una sonrisa perturbadora dijo antes de salir: "Ama, sólo espero que esta noche sí puedas dormir de principio a fin…no es bueno desvelarse tanto a tu edad", fue una cosa que ella jamás, ni en todo el resto de su vida, logro entender. No consiguió (o no quiso) explicarse plenamente esa frase, como tampoco el aroma, la deliciosa fragancia masculina de sándalo, cedro y ámbar que, adherida quedó a sus sabanas y que tardó semanas en evaporarse del todo.


End file.
